


Dark Chocolate

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, F/M, Reader-Insert, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: Congratulations! You've finally  manage to live on your own successfully! Well, for the most part...Living on your own can be stressful since all you came with is  a bunch of small plants and a crystal collection. Each time you try and connect to others, you're often ignored, forgotten or people just have a hard time understanding what you're trying to say. It can be hard making friends.But your curios nature got the attention of one of the most baddest beings that walk among the shadows, and gives you an offer you can't refuse.Basic Functions!- (Y/N) = Your Name- (F/C) = Favorite Color- (S/T) = Skin Tone- (E/C) = Eye Color[Point of View is by a Female Reader, so it goes by she/her pronouns]





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Wattpad, and it seems not many people really seemed interested in it so I'm posting it here, too.
> 
> this... I honestly have no excuse for this other than a self indulgent story for Dark....  
> admitting, I've read a lot of fics of dark, and a lot of them are... angusty :[
> 
> so,,, here's some romance with the doofus. now if you'll excuse me as I show myself out of the fandom~

The small town you live in is lively, laid back and care free. the Town was filled with creative people, young and old. artists, musicians, singers, dancers, there was even community gardens and antique shops on every street. Street performers would play their music, bringing life to the atmosphere, and Jazz players wold sing you to sleep, with the hums of the brass and the sweet quiet voices of sad love songs.

It was like living in a dream, and you never wanted to wake up. You bought plants, crystals, antique furniture and all sorts of wonderful things to make your new home match who you are. You couldn't be more proud of yourself! After a long day of setting up the last piece of the puzzle, a salt crystal lamp near your floor bed, you've decided to crawl into bed. You stare at the ceiling for a moment, still excited about having a place all to yourself.

 _this is it_ , you thought. _I've finally got my own place. I don't need to share anything with my sibling(s) or parent(s)... hell, I've got the whole house to myself!_

_No more worrying about who's coming home or when_

_all I have to do... is worry about me... myself..._

_and I...._

you yawned as you hear the saxophone player play their tune from a distance, their lullaby drifting you to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, you got up and did your daily routines before the evening hit, and got ready for work. You had a job as a bookseller at a hole-in-the wall bookstore. They sold your favorite books, comics and manga that you couldn't find anywhere else. It also had a coffee shop that sells breakfast all day, and sold the most delicious pastries and coffee you've ever had in you're life! It was almost like a second home to you.

well, sort of.

Your coworkers were artsy, talented, and creative as well. but not in the way where you can connect to them. They were mostly into fine art, Drama theater and reality tv shows. While you... you were into Anime, cartoons, comic books, video games, and anything fantasy. When they try to include you in their conversations, you were mostly silent and couldn't really talk to them about the latest story on celebrities. even in the art community you still lived in your own strange world. You sigh and go about your business, daydreaming about worlds unknown. This place was surrounded by a forest so thick, that if you wandered far enough, you'll be able to see the stars at night. You wondered what kind of cryptic beings creep around town at night.

Night began to fall, and you and your colleges was getting ready to close within an hour, when the bell in the shop rang out. You sigh, _there's always, **always** someone who comes really late for no reason,_ you thought. You straightened up and hurriedly stock the books away.

"I'm sorry for the late visit," says a deep soothing voice. _was that the customer?!_ "But I wanted to just grab a quick coffee before you closed."

You turn around to see quite a handsome young man in a dark grey suite, almost black. His hair was slicked back, a solid build and deep brown eyes. it took you a sec that he was talking to you.

"Oh, it's fine~!" You said a little too abruptly. you clear your throat. "We're just straightening up." You jester him to one of the coffee booths near the window. "Someone will help you out in just a sec."

"Thank you," the man gave you a soft smile. You nod back at him and walked to one of the other coworkers that worked in the coffee area. Unfortunately all who was there was the chef.

"Where's Michelle?" you asked him. the chef shrugs, grumbling something along the lines of " _that good for nothing..._ "

"He keeps leaving early," He answered you. "That twerp must wanna loose his job, the bastard." you drop your head. this was the third time this week. Michelle was a huge "flirt", if that's what you can call it. but he was always leaving thirty minutes to an hour early, having everyone else pick up his shift, cleaning his messes... In truth, he was just a rich kid who took Instagram photos and really didn't need a reason to work here anyway. He was told by his parents that working retail would make him more "humble"...

"Can you handle him, sweetheart?" the chef ask. "I'll put in a good word for ya when the owners come by."

You sigh, "It better come with a raise, then."

"I'll even treat you to lunch tomorrow, how's that sound?" he promises. He passes you an apron and you tied it around your waist. "Anything with chocolate would be great."

You come back from behind the counter with a notepad in hand, and gave him a nervous smile. "Looks like I'll be assisting you today, sir."

he chuckles, "that's wonderful." He relaxes in his booth, "You seem very kind, I'd love to see you more."

Your face got hot. _was this guy flirting with you??_ _No.... no he's just being nice..._ "I-um-Th-Thank you," You return a warm smile. Weather he was being a gentleman or took interest in you, you knew that the night would end on a good note with this strange customer.


	2. A Sleepless Night

The customer and you clicked as if we've known each other for years. You both talked about plants, crystals, video games, fictional stories and so much more. Before you knew it, your coworkers gave you a silent signal to wrap it up.

"I, um... its getting late," you got up and took his finished plate. "So sorry, but we should be heading home."

"Aw, already?" He hums standing up with you. "I was really warming up to you. You seem so familiar to me..."

You chuckle. "I think I'd remember someone like you if we've ever met before."  
He raised an eyebrow, "what makes you say that?"

You pressed your lips together, face getting warm again. _What's a better way of saying 'because you're freakin' gorgeous' without making things weird?_

"er..well, you do have a unique presence about you..."

_Nailed it._

He stares you down for a moment, them smiles. "I see..."

"Well," you held out your hand for the goodbyes "it was really nice meeting you, Mr...?"

"You can call me Damien, for now." He holds your hand in a gentle grasp.

_Damien..._

"I hope to see you again soon, (Y/N)."

For a second, you were alarmed that he knew your name. But then you remembered that you were wearing a name tag. It startled you that he pronounced your name so perfectly. In some folklore they say that if you're given a fairy's true name, you technically own them. and the same happened to you if you give a fairy your name. It felt as if you were at his command when he said your name aloud.

* * *

 

After you said your goodbyes, you helped the chef clean up and both of you were the last to close the shop. You got some pretty funny looks from your coworkers, so you're expecting them to ask 101 questions tomorrow about Mr. Suave Damien. The Chef walked you to your car, keeping an eye out for any creeps who wanna take advantage of you. This may be a creative town, but every town has it's fair share of creeps and perverts around, looking for a doe eyed person to snatch up. He says you're too sweet to be out here on your own, with all these stuck up art know-it-alls acting like they're all models and super stars. especially young men who think they can put their hands on anyone with or without that person's consent. You thank him and gave him a hug, reassuring him that you'll be alright. You loved the night here anyway.

However, tonight felt... different than the other nights before... like, you were being watched. You shook the feeling away, or at least tried to. You and Damien did talk about weird cryptic things like aliens, ghosts and such earlier. You figured that's what's causing your paranoia. You pulled into the parking garage and went into your small condo on the third floor and locked the door. Even after reaching home, the feeling didn't go away. Something just really didn't feel right.

You took a soothing (bath/shower) and changed into your (f/c) pajama pants and white tank top in your room. As you got ready for bed, you heard the lamps in your house went out and a hard thud came from the living room, causing you to gasp.

  
There was a pause. A long, eerie pause that made your skin crawl. Did the unthinkable happen? Was your paranoia right all along??  
The footsteps that were coming from outside your door answered your question.

  
You rushed to grab a bat from your closet as fast as you could, trying to stay quiet in the process. But you had to lock the door which caused a loud "CLICK", which you knew would happen. But still, I'd rather give them a hard time and reconsider messing with the likes of me, you thought as you took your position next to the door, ready to bash their head in if they do manage to break in. You could've sworn you locked the door when you got home!! The one time you forget (you thought), someone winds up breaking in.

Before you heard the footsteps come closer to your door, there was a high pitch sound and a low hum that creep it way to the room. Everything seem to get darker as the intruder got closer and closer, until you felt the humming on your own skin. Your nerves were going haywire. you shook as you heard your heartbeat, your palms got sweaty, but still you held your ground, even as you were in absolute fear as to who or what was behind your door. You wanted to cry, or possibly scream at the being, warning it that you'll kill them, but the words never came as the noise grew louder.

You held your breath when you heard the footsteps stop, and watched in horror as the door handle giggles aggressively. You held onto the bat for dear life, as the door was still shaken by the intruder.

Then, it stopped.

The humming stopped.

The pitch stopped.

All that was left was your heartbeat and heavy breathing.

You waited for a long time, before you crept to where your phone was, finally ready to call the police about the home invasion. But as you tried to turn on your phone, it didn't respond.  
"Is my goddamn phone dead?!!" You whispered to yourself in a panic, clicking it as many times as you can as if it'll make a difference.

Your phone was taken from your sweaty palms from behind you.

" **Now, now, my dear (Y/N)** "

You froze. And you saw your phone dangling above and away from you by the intruder's hand, and felt the other around your throat, as he whispers in your ear.

" **We wouldn't want this lovely evening to be interrupted by unwanted guests, now would we?** "


	3. "Let Me In"

You scream as you swing your bat blindly at the intruder until it made contact. When you try and recoil the bat back to you, it didn't budge. You opened your eyes to see that it was in the intruder's hand.

A grey hand.

You shivered as your eyes followed where the hand belonged to. You blinked several times as you saw his face, hair distorted and messy so that you couldn't fully see his eyes but still well kept. the white shirt was undone under his suite, showing a bit of cleavage from it. But what was really disturbing from him was that the humming and pitch surrounded you again, and that he was hard to see due to it making everything consumed in darkness, except the blue and red glow from the intruder...

"Da.... _Damien_??"

" **Interesting...** " Damien hums, his voice deeper than before like the humming echoing in your head. " **I don't sense you as the violent type,** " the bat turns black and crumbles to ash in his hands. " **Then again, I did manage to startle you, my kitten.** "

You took a few steps back, shaking until your back was against the wall. You held the remaining end of your bat close to you, tears forming. What was Damien doing in your house?? In your room??? And why does he look this way.

So different then before.....

So terrifying and powerful...

_As if he wasn't human at all..._

"Who... who _are_ you?!"

He approached you, causing you to tense up. His soft yet sinister smile wasn't any help comforting you at all. One hand wrapped around your waist and the other was on your chin, causing you to look into his eyes. You squeaked at his sudden movement.

" **Don't worry, little (Y/N)** " he says calmly as he places a soft kiss on your forehead " **I would never break you....** " his smile grew wider, his eyes filled with greed.

" **....unless you deserve to be broken...** "

The hums and pitches grew louder, surrounding you both as the room got distorted and darker, consuming you both. His energy, or whatever the hell it was is causing a sensory overload!! You covered your ears and unconsciously placed your face into his chest trying to get away from it all in some way. the hums and sounds are what's making you panic, screaming for it to stop while tears streams from your face. if it went on any longer, you'll pass out due to the pressure you were feeling!!

It all stops for a moment, the room still dark and unrecognizable. You hear a chuckle from "Damien".

" **I forget how fragile you humans can be,** " he strokes your face. " **You can be destroyed just by my own excitement alone.** "

"Y-You're..." you stuttered.

" **Hmm?** "

"Wh-what a-are you, Damien??"

" **...** "

"What... What do you want from me?!" you cry desperately.

You grabbed him by his collar, "Answer me, please!!"

" _ **S̵i͘͝le͠͡n͏c͟e̡**_ ", he boomed causing you to stop immediately.

" **Now...** " he placed his hand on your head, causing you to flinch. " **...I've come to you to give a proposition.** "

"Wh-what...?"

" **I've been observing you, darling,** " he begins. " **Your eyes full of wonder and excitement... You fell in love with this place the moment you've arrived. completely oblivious to the dangers that lurk within the shadows of this rancid place...** " he holds your gaze. " **And the shadows has taken a fondness of you...** "

His thumb strokes the side of your soft cheek, wiping tears from your face. " **I can't bare to see such a fascinating creature like yourself loose your light to the darkness, and not have you myself.** " his gaze grew intense, now he was beginning to become more glitched and disoriented.

_**N̸̟̮̲e̞͚̭̺̳i̬͉̳͓̲͔̪t͈̥͓̲̹̠̟h̝̖ͅe̙̹r͉̠̠̦͚ ͖͈̠͔͓h̺͓um̻̗̻a̻̝n̢͕͚,̬ ͍̬̻o̷̠r̞̺̗̘̣̳͘ͅ ̫̦̲̲c̴͚͕̟̯̘̳ͅr̫̣̞͔̫͎ḙ̖̘͙ͅa̞̟t̺͡u̩̬r̯̲͓͕͈e̳̰̕ ̖̖̙̺͠w̺͈̤̱̱̥i͇̬̲͔̱l̘͙̟̯̺̳l͙̪ ̝͚͈̟̞s̘͉̹̬̰t̘͉̖̬͇̰e͜ḁ̲l͚͎ ̧̖y̶o̴͔u͏̙̜̣ ̠f̷̰̩r̗͓͞o͙̥̜m̫̞ ̼̠m̡̮̭͕̻̣̘ͅe̝͔͓.̷̯̰ͅ..͕͖̞** _

You whimper as his presences got more intense, as if he couldn't scare you enough. He cracks his neck, and straightens up, realizing he's loosing control again. You hear him breathe deeply as he brings his energy down to a minimum, causing himself to come back together.

He rubs the back of your neck. " **....So... what I offer you is my protection.** "

You look up into his inky eyes. they had shadows underneath his lower eyes, but they're still alert studying your every move intently.

"P-protection??"

" **For the exchange of my presence...** " he continues. " **You are to stay by my side from this day forward.** "

You blink a few times. "W-what does that even mean??"

" **You'll find out soon enough.** " he strokes your head.

"And what if I refuse?"

He points to the window. You manage to look outside and see several shadows outside, hollow eyes looking their way on the third floor. In the trees, in the street...

Watching...

Observing...

_Waiting..._

You were horrified at what you saw. they weren't human. they didn't look, nor moved like humans!! They've been waiting for you, for the perfect moment where they'll drag you into the shadows with them...

" **In truth, I don't get involved with those things, unless they're in my way,** " he continues. " **They usually pry on the truly foolish, people who are dumb and reckless... but something about you has attracted them somehow. Even I took interest as soon as I laid my eyes on your pretty (E/C) eyes...** " He chuckles.

" **Perhaps they want new prey that'll keep them entertained for a while.** "

" **Or...** "

" _ **Maybe they just wanna hear you scream...**_ "

"No... no..... _NO!!!_ "

" **It's alright...** " he hushes you. " **They can't lay a finger on you as long as you have me...** " he brings your gaze back to him.

" **All you have to do... is let me in.** "

You were so scared. Of both Damien and the creatures outside... but, Damien offered to protect you, in exchange for... staying by your side?

"...What will you use me for?"

" **I've told you; you'll find out soon enough.** " He narrows his eyes. " **I'm not a very patient man, little one.** "

You bit your bottom lip, anxiousness creep up on you.

"O...O-Okay..."

You knew it was wrong, but whatever he had in store for you, its was perhaps way better than whatever those things out there had planned.

" **Excellent.** " He hums in your ear. " **You've already given me your name, (Y/N). but now, you must call me by another name from now on.** "

"No more Da-" he places a finger over your lips. " **Yes. no more Damien. It's not even my true name, anyway.** "

"W-what do I call you now?"

his lips brushed your ear, his breath gaining the humming sound from his voice this time...

 

**D̶̼̦̆̇ȃ̑͂̒̊҉͇͈ͅȑ̞̖̩̥̟̂͗̈ͮͅk̵͕̺̣̤̹i͌ͯͩͣ͠p͎͎͖̪̠͕͆͛ͤ͂ĺ̜̤͓̪̬ͤ̂̀ͫ͂͆ͅi͈̖͎̯̥̪͆̎e̵͓̲ͫ̍̍̏r̩̬̬͓̥̓̍**


	4. Comfort

"So!! Who was the guy mysterious guy last night~??" Alex asked in their sing-song voice

Alex was one of your coworkers at the bookstore who moved into town to study preforming arts, and the very first friend you've made since you've moved into town. They're nice and since they was older than you, they treated you like you were a dear sibling. They even helped you with decorating your apartment.

"I heard from Toni he was really handsome."

"What I said was he looked like a total _daddy_ ," he corrected. Toni, another one of your coworkers, was a gorgeous body paint artist who also had a passion for makeup. He would always come to work with vibrant makeup and multicolor bronzer on his face that made his gorgeous dark skin shimmer like the night sky at any time of day. "He wore a suite, had his hair slicked back, and was looking at (Y/N) like she was tonight's dinner." He winks at you.

"So!! Spill the beans! Did you get his number??" Alex nudged you with a big smile on their face. Both their eyes stared at you intensely.

_What could you say to them? That the man in the suit was actually a demon who followed you home, broke into your house with his supernatural powers and told you that these terrifying shadow demons are now after you and that out of desperation you agreed to basically make a deal with him and sold your soul to the Devil?!!_

"He.... he was quite the gentleman," you say a little shyly. _How the hell will they ever believe you?_

All of your coworkers squealed and crowded around you, so proud that their sweet & quiet (Y/N) is starting to come out of her shell. And to a hot guy! Everyone thought it was cute... well, except Michelle...

Michelle, stood away from everyone minding his own business, and by that he was on his phone looking at his own Instagram photos. He let out a huff, unnoticed by anyone out of earshot. He was annoyed by you, having all the attention today, let alone taken interest in someone else other than himself... you was the only person in the shop who was single, and everyone else was basically in a relationship (which never stopped him before from getting someone to sleep with him).

He's even went as far as to start a rumor that you and him slept together around the first day you've started working there, saying that how you got the job in the first place. Thankfully Diana, the bookstore's supervisor stepped in and shut his rumors down before things got out of control. She comforts you and helped you set the record straight; she was the one who personally offered you the job long before you met anyone at the store. Since she's the most honest person who worked there, everyone believed Diana.

Unfortunately, Diana isn't the main manager of the bookstore, so Michelle kept his job, but was under close watch by the owner. But if she was, he would've been fired in a heartbeat.

He glanced over your direction, seeing you blush and giggle at everyone joking with you about the mystery man, and it made him sick to his stomach. The fact that you decided to give some stranger a chance after he's been showering you in complements and attention (if you call making sleazy statements about your body as "compliments", then sure) and yet, you turn him down...

The evening was approaching and Michelle decided to leave three hours early today without a word. You and Alex looked at each other, both thinking he's just begging to be fired now. You shrugged and continued with your duties until the evening hit. For a weekday, it was surprisingly slow this evening. Not many people came in for last minute books for studying or whatnot. Since there was nothing left to do, you decided to pick up a few books to help make the time go by faster.

What caught your eye was Alice in Wonderland and Little Red Riding Hood.

Two classics that were remastered many, many times. Different adaptations, from movies to tv dramas, comic books and even manga, these two was one of the stories you've heard over and over, being retold in fantasy or even horror. But the premise stayed the same.

One about a young girl getting lost in a world full of wonder and danger

The other about being tricked by a wolf in sheep's clothing, posing as someone you love.

These weren't your all time favorite books, but they stood out to you today.

For the reason of being in this strange new world of art like it's a dream...

Meeting someone like Damien, or "Darkiplier" who wasn't who he says he is...

Speaking of which, it was getting dark outside, and you was leaving first this time. You shivered. that would mean you're going out there, in the darkness, by yourself, with those things lurking in the shadows, waiting for you...

"Hey, uh Alex?" You asked. "D-do you mind if we both clocked out together tonight?"

Alex turns to you. "But I close tonight. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark or something." They chuckle.

You let out a nervous laugh. "W-what? Nah, it's just really dark outside. Don't wanna get snatched up or anything." That wasn't even a lie.

"Did chef tell you that?" They snorted. "Don't let him freak you out, you'll be fine heading home! Besides, most of the freaky-deaky people are way down town. This place is often forgotten about until finals week."

You thought about it for a second. Well, you did manage to get home on your own for a while now, and "Dark" did say that he'll protect you from those things... maybe it's safe to go on your own.

"Maybe you're right..."

"I'm always right," Alex joked. "You go on ahead, before you get in trouble for unauthorized overtime."

You got your things and clocked out. There was barely any light, but just enough in the parking lot to see where you left your car. As you walked through the parking lot, you heard what you thought was a howling noise, probably from some owls. But then you heard rustling from the bushes and trees, which made you stop in your tracks.

Something didn't feel right to you.

This place....

The shadows....

Somehow it all suddenly seem foreign to you, like you've never been here before...

The lights went out suddenly, causing you to jump.

You were blind, in the dark on your own, your heartbeat quickened as you hear the trees rustle to the wind. You hear things scratching the concrete form a distance. You hurriedly grabbed your phone from your bag, breathing heavily as you turned its flashlight on giving you some sort of vision in the darkness. Your phone was on its last remaining battery life, so you had to hurry to your car, at least, walk faster.

 _Was this Dark's doing? Was the creatures making their move??_ You didn't know, you were panicking as you mindlessly wondered in the parking lot, feeling lost. The flashlight didn't help, barley piercing the darkness in front of you.

You yelped as a hand grabbed your shoulder roughly. You turned around hoping to see Alex, the chef, anyone who thought you were lost and was here to help.

"M-Michelle?!"

He grimaced at you. "Were you expecting that new boyfriend of yours?" He said it as if his voice held venom in it. He was talking about Dark....

"H-He's not my boyfriend..."

His eyes narrowed. "Really?" He grabs the collar of you shirt, causing you to yelp. "Then he wouldn't mind you keeping me company for a while," he grinned.

" _What the hell are you doing?!!_ " You both struggled against each other causing you to drop your phone and him grabbing you in various places and you felt him grab your breast. You managed to slap him across the face, which caused him to slap you back, hard enough to fall to the ground.

" _YOU BITCH!_ " He spat. He stomped his foot on your chest, knocking the wind out of your lungs.

" _You'll pay for that, you goddamn slu-!!_ " He choked on his own words. Suddenly he couldn't move. But the weight of his foot began to lift off you, giving you enough room to move from underneath him.

You grabbed your phone, and scrambled it in your hands, holding it up to see what was happening. You gasp, seeing that he was now pale, a grey hand wrapped around his throat, causing black veins to spread throughout his neck.

_**"H̼̟͙͙͓̹͍̫͎̙͉̺̩̬̲͎͐̓́̒O̲͓͉̠͈͚̩͇̪̲͔͎̣̭̳̺̐̂͌ͬͅẄ̜͙̟̰̱̼̓̅͐̾̔̽̒̈́̒ͫ͐̌ͅ ̙̲̦̱̬̰ͯ͒̐͗̑̆̾ͨ͛͋̽ͅD͉̱͇ͥ̊̈͒̑͌̍̎ͪ̿͐̐ͪͨͪ̓̐̅̅A̱̰̟͇͙̻̥̳̮̪͎͍̞͈̖̳ͥ̈́̈́̂ͮ͂̿̂̍ͥ͌͋ͧ̇ͅR̲͍͖̻̘̯͍̣̆ͧͦ̆̽̄̎͊͋͆̇ͅE͓̣͖̼̖̖͌̅̓̆͌͑̑͂͐ͬ̃̑ͣ ̪̭̲͔͚͈̳̫͓ͬͧ̐̒̽ͯ̓ͥ͂͒̌ͫ̒ͯͨ̿̓Y̠͚͖͇̲̔̀ͫ̓̔̊͗ͥͥ̚ͅÖ̠̜͚͖̯̟́͛̃̄̾̎̍ͥ̄͐ͨͤͪ̍̈́͆ͥͪỤ͙̙͈̪͖͇̬̱̝̜͇̈́̔͂̅͆ͨ̎͑̌̂"** _

 

It was all you made out to hear from the darkness. You knew it was Darkiplier, and he was beyond pissed if he saw even a portion of what happened. Michelle tried to speak, but couldn't get a word out, being bent backwards by the hand beyond humanly possible. His eyes began to get bloodshot red. He couldn't breath, and what was worst is that he was up against something beyond his comprehension. he was dragged into the shadows, unseen, quiet, until the lights came back.

the lights came back on and you were back in the middle of the parking lot. You sat there for god knows how long, until you found the strength to get back on your feet and scrambled to your car. You didn't know what happened to Michelle.

You didn't wanna find out either.

You got home, finally parked your car in the garage. After a moment of realization, you let yourself cry out of frustration of what happened.

What you saw, the fear of the monster that now is watching over you.

Michelle's fate was unknown to you, but if you were to guess, you'll never see him again. He was an asshole, more then that after the stunt he did tonight, but you can't imagine the horrors he now lives due to Dark's influence.

After you finally calmed down, you got out of your car and got to your home, weak and shaken up. as you closed the door, you felt a cold chill from inside your house. You turned around to see _him_ sitting on your couch looking at the blank TV in the darkness, eyes and attention now turned to you.

" **Welcome home,** " he says. he was so damn calm. as if nothing happened. you clench to your bag, too afraid to say anything.

Dark stood up and walked toward you. " **...Are you alright?** " he asked holding his hand out to you. in response, you gasp and took a step back. he retracted his hand.

" **I see. You're afraid of me, aren't you?** "

You couldn't say anything, thinking anything would cause him to get angry.

 _Of course I'm afraid!! After what you've done, how can I know I'm even safe around you?!_ you thought. You couldn't look at him and found yourself letting tears fall to the ground.

He slowly approached you, bringing you to an embrace. he was surprisingly warm, and you wrapped your arms around him accepting his comfort.

".... You're alright," Dark says, his voice not being dangerously low anymore. "You're back at home, safe and sound with me."

He pulls you to the couch, where you sat in his lap, you all tired out from crying and lay your head on his shoulder. You couldn't help but feel yourself drift off to sleep in his arms.

"...Dark, I-"

" **Hush,** " he says. "We'll talk about everything in the morning after you've rest. You're off tomorrow, right?"

You nod. Tomorrow and the day after, actually.

"Good. Plenty of time to get to know each other more."


	5. Uncertainty

You awoke on your bed alone cuddled up under the heavy sheets that kept you warm and cozy.

you hear the birds chirped happily outside the tree near your window.

the morning sun shines through your room, giving it a blinding golden glare.

you open your eyes that start adjusting to the surroundings as you began to wake up.

 

And for a moment, you thought you saw Dark.

in the shadows in your room where the sun couldn't reach, his aura glow a hint of red and blue in your blurry vision so that you could see them for a brief second.

watching over you with eyes unseen.

you blinked and he was gone.

just like that.

 

You sat up, and unconsciously stretched your body and took a deep breath. You didn't wanna wake up, and just then you remembered it's your off day. you curled back under the sheets again.

You wanna stay in.

You wanna live as a hermit crab, safe and sound under the heavy sheets of your bed.

in the dark.

where you can't see the world and the world can't see you.

it's nice in here...

....

 

small thoughts about what happened last night slowly crept up on you.

You didn't want to, but you did.

Seeing Michelle disappear into the darkness like that...

How angry Darkiplier was...

the fact that you could _feel_ his anger.

It was terrifying...

 

but...

 

He protected you...

why was he so protective of you??

 

you open your eyes and stared at the place where you thought he stood.

the shadows...

what is Darkiplier??

_**It's not even my true name anyway...** _

you frowned at his words...

 _who_ is Darkiplier??

 

you sat up and took a look around your room. your plants and crystals are spread about... some reflected the light back to the sun. You wondered how you got here... Did he carry you back to your room? You had to admit, last night was kinda a blur. thinking about it gave you a headache, and all you remembered was Dark taking Michelle away and running to your car... you paused to look at yourself.

Did... did he change your clothes too????

Okay, questioning how you got into your pajamas startled you a bit and had you get up. you noticed that your foot bumped into a bag that sat at the edge of your bed, nearly knocking it off. you reached over and sat the box in your lap. It was a velvet red box with a white silk ribbon wrapped around it into a nice bow. You almost didn't wanna open it. Did Dark leave this here for you? you look over at where it was, and you saw that there was a white envelope sealed with a red rose wax seal. Never in your life have you ever gotten such a gift that looked so fancy. You opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to destroy it. You wanted to keep it as a collection piece. You pulled out the letter inside, the paper looked vintage. _Gosh, is he really this fancy? this seems a bit much_ , you thought.

It read:

_Do not open the box until this evening._

no name.

You couldn't help but snort a little. _He's really keeping up with his mysterious persona, huh?_

you put your hand on the box, feeling the fabric it was covered in under your fingertips. you wondered what was inside...

a dress?

a cluster of chocolates?

... a box of all of your horrifying nightmares?

who the hell knows, except for Dark and future you this upcoming evening.

* * *

 

As much as you wanted to stay at home, you had to get up and go out and run your personal errands and duties. You had to water your plants, wash your clothes, buy food and whatnot. As you started to make (coffee/tea), you thought of what little you remember last night without trying to strain yourself into a headache again. one thing stood out to you; the last thing you could remember clearly.

_Plenty of time to get to know each other more..._

what did he mean by that? you thought.

Darkiplier talks to you as if you've known each other for a long time. As terrifying as he is, he's been nothing but gentle to you.

His voice

His touch

even after showing extream anger, he still made sure you were alright.

is this all a ruse to get you to trust him?

part of you wanted to ask so badly, but you knew that what he'll tell you would possibly be a lie.

 _besides_ , you thought. _what's the point if I've already made a deal with him? I'm basically in debt to him for the exchange of him being my bodyguard._

_what does he want from me, exactly??_

This whole town is shrouded in mystery. Shadow creatures lurking in the night, and cryptids like Dark can be seen in broad daylight. What else can be among us in the very apartment you live in?

 A heavy knock at your door made you jump.

"Y-yes?" you called out. the sudden knock had you a bit on edge.

There was not much of an answer, just a muffled voice. You hummed. possibly a neighbor of yours asking if you've gotten their mail by accident. It happens more often than not.

who opened the door to see a young man with a grey cardigan over his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. he even had glasses on.

"Hey (Y/N)," he greets you cheerfully. it finally hit you that it was Dark as a human again and he had a warm smile you almost didn't recognize him in such casual clothes.

You froze.

He gave you a questioning look. "Aren't you gonna let me inside?"

You stumbled over your words, trying to figure out what to say. "I-uh-well-you can come in," you moved the door a little wider to let him enter.

He grins as he stepped inside. "You seem nervous than usual."

You gave him a confused look. "Well, yeah!! It's because... uh..." You had difficulty finding what to say without possibly setting him off back into his more "inhuman" form.

"Is it because I look different?"

"Y-yeah..."

He hums. "If it'll make you happy," his eyes grew dark. " _ **I'd gladly change back for you...**_ "

" _NO!!_ NO NO NO," You shriek waving your arms in his face frantically. "You're fine, you're fine as you are right now~!"

He sighs in relief. "Great. It's actually bad for me to be in that form during the day anyway."

You blink. "I... I'm just confused. Why are you here, Dark-"

He interrupts you, "Sorry, but when I'm more human, you can call me Damien again." he smiles as he walks towards your kitchen. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Er, no..."

"Great! I'll make pancakes & eggs for breakfast," he grins as he opens your refrigerator. "With a side of bacon, of course."

"Damien," you called out to him. "You didn't answer my question... why are you here, in this hour? You say it's "bad for you" during the day."

He turns to you. "I told you last night that I wanted to spend time with you." He shrugs. "Would you rather hang out during the night?"

"No... but why risk-"

"To put it bluntly, I want to get to know you more. That's all the reason I need." He gestures you to sit at the table, which you obeyed while watching him carefully.

He makes breakfast as you both kinda sat there in silence... a really, really awkward silence that started to gnaw at you for a moment. you began to bounce your leg, fidget with your hands, even looked around your own kitchen as if your looking for something you haven't seen before. You couldn't take it anymore and got up and walked towards Damien.

"Hey, I thought I told you-"

"You said you wanted to get to know me, so why not start by cooking together?" you grabbed the eggs. "we can share recipes while we're at it and talk about hobbies and stuff to pass the time." you gave him a small smile.

He looks at you blankly, then returned a smile with a small chuckle. "Alright then."

* * *

The day went by so strange to you.

Damien decided to take you out and go into town and show you around to various shops that he thought you'd like, neat places that you'd be interested in like a crystal museum, butterfly exhibits, and even an area where tons of people study astronomy. You didn't see any of your coworkers while you were out which wasn't unusual to you. Whenever you'd see your coworkers, you'd rush over to them so you wouldn't feel so alone and finally had someone to talk to. You hated being in a large crowd or unknown places by yourself, which is why you don't get out much.

but there were times when _Damien_ did notice a few... and actively avoided them. He'd narrow his eyes at them without you noticing, and lead you in the opposite direction to where they were or manipulate the crowd to lead the person away from them with little power he had during the day. He refuses to have them ruin the time you both were spending together.

You and Damien were basically an item. or at least act like it so well. So well that you began to believe this was the real him. You even started to believe he likes you, just like the day you two met.

You wanted to believe it.

But each time you thought about what he truly is, your heart drops to your stomach and the warmth you felt in its place grew cold.

"(Y/N) are you okay?" you hear him call out to you.

You look up quickly, snapping out of your thoughts. You realized you both were in a giant cafe, too fancy to be called a "cafe", more like a ballroom to be honest. but there was hipsters, lounge couches, and free wifi where people were on their computers here and there, so alright. Damien just got back from getting muffins for both of you.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright."

"You was frowning."

You shook your head. "I'm just deep in thought."

"Oh?" he sat next to you, "What's on your mind then?"

"Just..." you trailed off. Of course, you couldn't tell the truth. you didn't wanna get into that conversation, at least not now.

"Well... about the box you left..." you started.

Damien hums. "Ah, you're curious about that, huh?"

You shrug, "I-It's quite a lovely gift box you left me. Looked expensive even. Mind if I asked what it's for?"

He shook his head and brought his index finger to his lips. "It's a secret," he says and gives you a wink.

_Corny..._

"A secret for this evening," he continues. "And I'm not giving away anything until then. You'll have to be patient. Until then, let's enjoy ourselves and live in the moment while we can, okay?"

You agree while hanging on his every word looking for possible clues. _Live in the moment while we can, huh?_

Falling back into deep thought, Damien watched you as you try and decipher his words. You slowly frowned, stared blankly at your coffee while occasionally murmured to yourself. His eyes stop reflecting light as he stares at you, but with a curious look. you looked so silly trying to theorize what's going on. Why was it so interesting to him? His line of sight went from your eyes to your cheeks, his mind began to wonder how soft they are as you rubbed them every now and again while pondering. He reaches out to pinch your cheek lightly, snapping you out of trance again.

"W-What the-?!"

Damien leans on his hand looking at you in what seems to be a daze."You were gone again." He stated and poked at your cheek. "Stop that."

" _You_ stop that!" You huffed at him swatting his hand away.

"... Now your cheeks are all puffed up."

" _A-And?!_ " you snapped, your face getting hot from him pointing out your obvious signs of bashfulness.

"Are you trying to be cute?"

You both paused. Somehow it seemed like the whole place was gone and it was just the two of you. A million and one things went through your head, but all you could say was;

"Cute.... me....???"

_Are you sure about that????_

The waitress approached your table to check up on you guys, and Damien was back to his human-like and cheerful self as if nothing happened.

Was he... being honest just now~?

You weren't sure.

You're never sure.

And it intrigued you and frightened you at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I realized there's no exit to fandoms.


End file.
